


Filthy Little Liar

by Shae_la_Hyene



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Cuteness overload, Fluff, I almost only wrote fluff for that week, M/M, Summer Palace, Swimming, so unnatural for me !, teach how to swim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_la_Hyene/pseuds/Shae_la_Hyene
Summary: For the Summer Palace prompt, Day 1 of Lamen weekDamen takes Laurent swimming
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Lamen Week 2020





	Filthy Little Liar

“What ? You know how to swim, right ?” asked Damen from his lower position in the water.  
Laurent was still on the rock Damen used to dive from. He was… hesitant. But Damen couldn’t figure why.  
“You don’t,” he said as it clicked. “What ? No time to go to all the way to the ocean when you were a little boy ?” he teased.  
Laurent pursed his lips, clearly annoyed.  
Laughing, Damen swam back to the edge and reached out to take Laurent’s hand.  
“Come on, sweetheart. I promise I won’t let you drown. You can trust me,” he said softly to coerce Laurent to follow him in the clear water.  
Hesitantly, Laurent took his hand and made a few small steps toward the edge of the rock, then sat on it, his legs dangling in the fresh water.  
Still smiling, Damen waited until Laurent seemingly gathered the courage to jump in.  
When he finally did, Damen was there, seizing him by the waist to ease up the fall and preventing him from drowning, as promised.  
Clinging to him in a rather un kingly way, Laurent let himself be submerged in water to his neck.  
As Laurent’s arms were tight around his neck, Damen chuckled and slowly removed his hands from Laurent’s waist, letting him set the pace.  
With each of Damen’s chuckled, Laurent frowned a little deeper, and clung to him a little more tightly. This was adorable and Damen was sold. He knew his happiness was displayed clearly on his face but didn’t care. There was no one to hide from, there. It was only the two of them.  
“You need to paddle with your feet back and forth, to stay stable,” he explained patiently. “And when you’ll have let my neck go, make little rounds with your arms. Bodies float naturally, so you don’t need to make huge movements to keep your head up, just some adjustments to stay afloat and balanced.”  
Laurent seemed to hesitate, but did as he was told. Slowly. His grip on Damen was the last to go, and still he kept close enough that their skin touched.  
He was doing well, but then it looked like he panicked and went chaotic so Damen took him back into his embrace, tracing soothing circles with his fingers.  
Without a word, Laurent relaxed in Damen’s arms, pressing his face into Damen’s neck, and they stayed there for a while, Damen’s legs the only ones moving to stabilize them.  
Even when Laurent’s breathing went back to normal, he didn’t pull away, just snuggled closer to Damen’s chest, their bodies pressed together all the way. Damen wasn’t one to complain to something like that. Not when Laurent was giving him that without prompting.  
“I can’t teach you to swim or dive if we stay like that,” he still said after a while.  
Laurent just hummed against his skin. Damen laughed softly.  
“You don’t want to learn how to swim ? It is a useful skill. Especially for a king. It would be a shame that we’d lost you just to water.”  
He felt Laurent’s smile against his skin, but before he could comment on it, Laurent used his legs to propel himself off of Damen’s body, swimming lazily away on his back. He looked very proud of himself and Damen couldn’t help his outraged shout.  
“You little…” he started. “You knew how to swim all along ! What was that about then ?”  
Laurent tried to repress a smile, in vain.  
“What if I just wanted to have the upper hand for once ?” he said cheekily.  
Damen laughed and shook his head.  
“I think you just wanted me to hold you, without looking as clingy as you actually are !”  
With a few strong strokes, he caught up with Laurent, and took his hand again, pulling him in his arms.  
Then, quickly, he lifted the other man, and threw him a little further, enjoying the loud splash and the sight of Laurent drowning for a few seconds.  
Then it was Laurent who was outraged, jumping back on Damen as soon as he emerged, and tried to push Damen’s head so it would lower in the water.  
Damen laughed harder.  
“You’re going to have to do more than that if you want me to drown. You’re too much of a lightweight as it is,” he said against Laurent’s hands.  
Defeated, Laurent stopped trying and leaned back in the water, looking at Damen with fake anger.  
“You promised you wouldn’t drown me !” he shouted.  
It made Damen laugh once again, before he pulled Laurent so they were flushed chest to chest again.  
“I said I wouldn’t let you drown, that’s really not the same thing. Also it was under the condition that you didn’t know how to swim.”  
Laurent smile, seemingly despite himself, and wound his arms back around Damen’s neck, bringing their faces closer.  
“Very deceitful,” he whispered around his smile. “You could almost be mistaken for a veretian.”  
Damen laughed in surprise, but was cut off quickly by Laurent’s lips on his.  
After that, very little mattered outside of the circle of their bodies moving together.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by my wonderful friend Owen @leo-of-belgium go give her some love too !


End file.
